kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Mizuki
is a soldier who becomes , he is as one of the primary antagonists of the movie Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. History Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 .]] He was one of the military personnel guarding the GA psychic educational facility during the time it was attacked by the Formica Pedes. Though he would survive the ordeal, he would be left a jaded man. With his pride as a soldier shattered, Mizuki began living as one who would embrace death as the true means of becoming stronger. He would eventually volunteer as the operator for the G4 exo-suit and, as fate would have it, clash with G3-X operator Hikawa, to put their ideals to the test on the battlefield. But throughout the course of the battle, the G4 begins to suffer malfunctions. Despite this, Mizuki refused to surrender. In the end, Mizuki would succumb to the strain placed upon him by the G4 and die. The G4's AI attempted to rise and continue the battle, but was destroyed by Hikawa. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider G4 appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider G4 with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remenber your dream of the Rider War, the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga . The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider G4 is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons G4 alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, G4 uses Gigant , possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider G4 appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! Kamen Rider G4 appears cited as example of the riders that portrayed the Suit Actor Jiro Okamoto with Caucasus,Ryuga,Odin,Nega Den-O,Leangle and Black later he does not appear in the quiz with the other Riders. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type14. - Grandma's Lucky Food! Kamen Rider G4 appears with Stronger,Accel and OOO Latoratar Combo,according by Momotaros G4 is consider the devil rider. Type44. - Quietly Listen! Underwear, Myself and Underwear Kamen Rider G4 appears with Kaixa,X and TheBee Masked Form,according by Sieg G4 is consider by Sieg a lover for womens. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito video game In the Kamen Rider Agito game for the Playstation, while G3/G3-X has limited fighting time and will instantly K.O after the time is over, G4 doesn't suffer that limitation, possibly because G4 is a more advanced version and has successfully eliminated the weakness of G3/G3-X system. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider G4 with G3 ,G3-X and G3 Mild appears as a playable character with other kamen Riders of Heisei and Showa Era in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battride War II G4 reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II as a boss fighting against. Kamen Rider Agito and Kamen Rider G3-X L 533ccbf631733.jpg|G4 along with the movie villains 1938328593_41dcf207_026.jpg 1938328593_b1394277_028.jpg|Kamen Rider G4 vs G3-X 1938328593_8065caf3_027.jpg|G3-X confronts G4 Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider G4 appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Gigant. g4gamen.JPG|Kamen Rider G4 ggigant4.JPG|Kamen Rider G4 using Gigant Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider G4 is a playable character with other Kamen Riders of Heisei-Era , Neo-Heisei-Era and other monster and Villians in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider G4 appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. g8947355.jpg Personality After he was saved by Hikawa during the raid of Formica Pedes, Shiro embraced the meaning of becoming powerful is to fight for the death. This sole purpose is the reason for him to use G4 system. He considered Hikawa to be a naive person, but still respect him. Despite being an antagonist of the movie, Shiro is a humble person and never looked down on the different view of people. As a mercenary, he even ready himself to fight to the death despite his military system was inhuman. Abilities Fighting Style Being a mercenary, Shiro advances the mercenary martial art. This leads Shiro able to be a perfect balanced fighter Skill *'Advanced Military Combat' *'Peak-human Durability': As the candidate user of G4, Shiro held the longest duration for able to survive on using G4 before the system's weakness was covered with an esper like Mana Kazaya. Weakness *'G4 Overload system': As mentioned by Sumiko, G4 is made too powerful even for human to be used. Using G4 for too long eventually lead the user to have an android personality like after the death and completely vulnerable to any attack. Kamen Rider G4 Kamen Rider G4 Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Movie Characters. *'Rider Height': 198 cm *'Rider Weight': 187 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t *'Kicking Power': 13 t *'Resistance': Hardness 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7.5 seconds Special Attacks: *'Gigant': 30 tKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. x 4 Generation 4 is the successor to the G3 system. It was conceptualized by Sumiko Ozawa based G3-X. However, the system was deemed far too dangerous for use, so Ozawa never included the adjustments in the design schematics. However, Risa Fukami would steal the plans and construct the G4 System herself, adding a Prediction System to improve the AI. Unlike G3, the design of which was based on Kuuga, G4 is based on Agito. G4 is much stronger than any iteration of G3. However, its advanced AI causes it to suffer similar issues to G3-X. Kamen Rider G4 has the following parts: * - The sensitivity of the lens of the previous MDSS is adjusted to high and the strength of the lens is also improved. Visibility is 3 times than that of the previous version. * - It produces oxygen from water when underwater, decomposes and filters carbon monoxide and poisonous gases when in a fire, and supplies fresh oxygen to the user. This allows G4to operate in various environments. * - A fixture that connects the Power Converter Lung and the Turtle Shell. Inside is a pipe for circulating energy. * - The power source of Kamen Rider G4 with a built-in small high-power generator. The electrical power supplied from the battery is converted to an output several times more powerful. * - A crest that shows Kamen Rider G4 is operated under the jurisdiction of the SDF. * - Kamen Rider G4 power gauge. It displays the power consumption of the battery on the back and flashes violently when the charge remaining is less than 1 minute. In addition, the “energy volume” on both sides can temporarily increase power. * - A connector on the right hip for the Gigant, it connects via a cable and supplies power to the weapon. * - Servo meters have been strengthened to 2.5 times than that of Kamen Rider G3 and can withstand impacts when jumping from a helicopter in the sky. * - The bodysuit. A soft material that has the toughness to repel bullets as well as providing excellent heat and cold resistance via electronic control. * - High metal protective pad. It is about 5 times stronger than special duralumin steel. The left Power Armor is labelled "G4". * - A holster for weapons. There is an electrode point to directly charge the weapon. *'PLSS (Ver 3)' - A dial that can be turned to control the electricity supply and send an electrical signal to the Gigant to release the launch lock. Appearances: Project G4, Decade Episodes 1 -2, 31 , Treasure de End Pirates, Heisei Generations FOREVER . Equipment *GM-01 Custom Type 4 - A modified version of the Kamen Rider G3's GM-01 "Scorpion"; a modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. *Gigant - A shoulder-mounted missile launcher, mounted over the right shoulder when in use. Used as a finisher. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: G4': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider G4, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider G4. *'Attack Ride: Gigant': The Gigant Attack Ride Card is used by Decade to summon Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to attack enemies. Used to defeat Kamen Rider J. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gigant.jpg|G4 Gigant Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Shiro Mizuki was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G4, his suit actor was . Conception Notes * G4 can be considered the first movie-exclusive Kamen Rider of the Heisei era. *In terms of the users (Hikawa and Mizuki), the utilization of the G3-X and the G4 exo-suit near the end of Project G4 is reminiscent of the final battle between Kuuga Ultimate Form and N-Daguva-Zeba. **Shiro Mizuki and N-Daguva-Zeba also happen to be more willing to die (and end up doing so) for their motives, with Mizuki fighting for his ideals in life, and N-Daguva-Zeba fighting to accomplish either one of his goals. *Unlike the majority of Heisei Dark Riders, who are counterparts with the Primary Rider of their respective series, G4's counterpart is the Secondary Rider G3-X, despite his armor being based on Agito. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, G4's Gigant was used by Decade, through "Attack Ride: Gigant" card which means G4 may be carded by Decade. *Kamen Rider G4 is the first evil Kamen Rider in the Heisei Era. *G4's chip appears in the Kamen Rider Decade series. The chip was found in Shouichi Ashikawa's old locker by Daiki Kaito. The chip, however, was destroyed by Toko Yashiro. *G4 makes another appearance in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he was summoned by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with "Gekijouban" (translation is Movie) Attack Ride Card alongside with other 7 Riders: Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Kabuki, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Arc, and Kamen Rider Skull. Appearances **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ **Type14. - Grandma's Lucky Food! **Type44. - Quietly Listen! Underwear, Myself and Underwear * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} External Links *Shiro Mizuki in Kamen Rider Official Website *Kamen Rider G4 in Kamen Rider Official Website See Also *Makoto Hikawa - Kamen Rider G3-X, who utilizes a more advanced version of G4 in Project G1. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Police Category:Movie Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Agito Characters